Friend of Evil
by Nisemono Akine
Summary: Aria adalah satu-satunya sahabat Mayu. Mereka selalu bersama-sama dan Mayu pikir selamanya akan begitu. Namun ketika Yuuma muncul sebagai pacar Aria, kedekatan mereka berkurang. Aria adalah milik Mayu, persahabatan mereka tidak boleh dirusak oleh siapapun! / " Haruskah aku membunuhnya juga? "


**Friend of Evil**

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media

Friend of Evil © Nisemono Akine

Warning:

Death Chara, typo, gore, dst.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

and,

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang merebut Aria [1] dari hidupku!

" Mayu, maaf ya! Aku gak bisa pulang bareng kamu hari ini, soalnya hari ini aku sama Yuuma mau kencan! Maaf ya! ", kata Aria sambil berlalu pergi.

_Lagi?_ Sudah kemarin, kemarin, kemarin, dan kemarin Aria tidak pulang bersamaku lagi. Gara-gara laki-laki bernama Yuuma yang berstatus sebagai pacar Aria, persahabatanku dengan Aria hancur! Tidak seperti dulu lagi! Padahal Aria itu sahabat sekaligus temanku satu-satunya! Dan laki-laki sialan itu merebutnya! Tidak bisa kumaafkan!

Apa laki-laki itu kulenyapkan saja, supaya Aria kembali bersahabat denganku?

.

**Ide bagus.**

.

Akan kulenyapkan dia _sekarang._

" Aria, aku beli es krim dulu ya! ", pamit Yuuma pada Aria yang sedang duduk manis di bangku taman.

Inilah kesempatanku. Tidak kusangka ini akan jauh lebih mudah dari yang kukira.

Laki-laki itu berjalan menuju kios es krim yang agak jauh dari tempatnya tadi. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, memakai kacamata tebal lamaku yang dulu kupakai untuk menghindari tatapan anak-anak yang membenciku. Tapi kacamata itu sudah tidak pernah kupakai lagi sejak bersahabat dengan Aria. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku memakai kacamata ini. Aku berjalan seolah terburu-buru menuju arah yang berlawanan dari bangku tempat Aria menunggu. Sengaja menabrak laki-laki sialan itu, dan sengaja menjatuhkan ponselku. Tidak mungkin dia tidak sadar, karena aku menjatuhkannya tepat di kakinya. Itu balasanku yang pertama, dasar laki-laki sialan. Sementara aku hanya mengucapkan maaf dengan lirih dan tidak ikhlas, lalu pergi terburu-buru.

Yak. _Target terkena jebakan._

Laki-laki itu mengejarku dengan ponsel clamshell milikku di tangannya yang menjijikkan. Heh, akan kubawa kau ke gerbang neraka, dasar laki-laki sialan. Laki-laki itu masih mengejarku, dan akhirnya aku sampai di tempat yang kutuju; sebuah gudang tak berpenghuni. Hei, kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang aku, kan? Dasar laki-laki sialan.

" Mayu, ponselmu- ", kata-katanya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba aku menubruknya dari belakang, mengunci tangannya dengan jurus karate sederhana, lalu benar-benar mengunci tangannya dengan borgol.

" Hei, apa yang kau- ".

" Kau sudah merebut Aria dariku. Tidak bisa dimaafkan, tidak bisa dimaafkan... ", desisku.

Laki-laki itu menampakkan ekspresi terkejut. Dan matanya makin membola saat aku mengeluarkan sebuah cutter dari tas sekolahku.

" K-kau tidak bermaksud untuk- ".

" Membunuhmu? Tidak. ", aku memotong perkataannya, " Aku hanya akan **melenyapkanmu.** "

Bersamaan dengan itu, aku menghujamkan cutter itu ke punggung orang itu. Satu teriakan telah keluar. Disusul teriakan-teriakan lainnya saat aku menghujamkan cutter itu lebih sering. Setelah cukup banyak tusukan yang kuhasilkan, aku bangkit dari punggungnya, lalu berdiri dan mengambil kuda-kuda. Aku meremas kerah bajunya, dan dengan sedikit tenaga, aku melemparnya sampai menabrak dinding. Benar kan, kau tidak tau apa-apa soal aku? Soal aku yang meraih sabuk hitam dalam waktu singkat? Hahaha. Sudah kuduga.

Aku merobek bajunya, menampakkan bagian yang sering menenggelamkan Aria karena pelukannya. Seperti tadi, aku menusuk-nusuk dada bidang itu dengan tatapan sadis. Setelah 378 tusukan, aku mulai bosan. Teriakan-teriakan itu masih sering terdengar, tapi nadanya tidak seperti tadi. Lebih aneh. Tiba-tiba saja, aku teringat pelajaran biologi yang baru saja diajarkan tentang tubuh manusia. Hmmm... Aku ingin tau, apa pengetahuanku sudah cukup? Aku mencari-cari letak hati di tubuh laki-laki sialan itu, dan dengan cepat menemukannya. Aku menusuk tempat itu, memutar-mutar cutterku di dalamnya. Tak lama, bau anyir bercampur asam memenuhi indra penciumanku. Selanjutnya, ginjal. Oh, well. Aku menemukannya. Seperti tadi, aku menusuknya dan memutar-mutar cutter itu, dan efek yang kutau dari perbuatanku adalah hancurnya organ tersebut. Oke, aku sudah menghancurkan 3 organ dalamnya. Sekarang apa?

.

**Oh iya.**

.

" Kau _selalu_ menulis nama 'Aria' di setiap akhir halaman bukumu. Tapi sekarang... ", aku menempelkan ujung cutter-ku di telapak tangannya, " ... Boleh aku tulis di sini? ".

Yuuma tidak menjawab. Mungkin dia sekarat.

" Diam berarti 'iya' untukku. ", kataku pelan.

Aku menorehkan inisial namaku, M.S. [2], di telapak tangan kirinya. Tapi, karena laki-laki sialan itu sedikit berontak, jadi titik di inisial namaku berubah menjadi koma. Sialan.

" Yah, hancur deh. Ganti tempat ah! ", ujung cutter-ku berpindah ke telapak tangan kanannya. Kembali menorehkan M.S., namun lagi-lagi rusak karena laki-laki sialan itu berontak. Karena kesal, aku menginjak telapak tangannya, membuat darah mengotori sepatuku.

" Bisa diem gak sih? Aku cuma mau bikin kenang-kenangan. ", kataku sepelan mungkin.

Akhirnya, aku berhasil menorehkan inisial M.S. di pipinya. Lihat, dia jadi menarik kan?

Tapi, aku jadi bosan lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk membedah laki-laki itu. Setelah membuat garis melintang di dadanya sampai ke perut, aku akhirnya bisa melihat bagian tubuh manusia secara langsung. Tapi, hati dan kedua ginjalnya sudah hancur dan berubah menjadi gumpalan dengan cairan menjijikkan. Ukh.

Aku menusuk-nusuk organ tubuhnya secara asal, tanpa mengenai jantungnya. Lambung, usus besar, usus kecil, paru-paru, tulang rusuk, pankreas, dan bagian lainnya. Hei, dia sudah tidak bernafas. Tapi aku masih belum puas.

" Kau _selalu_ memandang Aria dengan tatapan menjijikkan. ", kataku pelan, " Dasar sialan. ".

Aku menusuk-nusuk kedua matanya sampai berubah menjadi gumpalan aneh dengan cairan menjijikkan yang bercampur dengan darah. Lihat, laki-laki itu seperti sedang mengeluarkan air mata darah.

" Kau _selalu_ memanggil Aria dengan bibir ini. ", kataku lagi, " Menjijikkan. ".

Aku mensayat-sayat bibirnya secara asal sampai tidak berbentuk lagi. Bau karat semakin mendominasi, tapi hidungku sudah kebal.

" Kau _selalu_ menggenggam tangan Aria dengan jari-jari ini. ", kataku, " Akan kubuat kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya lagi. ".

Aku mencabut kuku-kuku jari tangannya, lalu menusuk-nusuk tempat kuku-kuku itu sebelumnya berada. Kemudian, aku memotongi setiap ruas jarinya menjadi potongan kecil. Setelah itu, aku menusuk-nusuk telapak tangannya, menghancurkan 'karya seni' yang baru saja kubuat beberapa detik yang lalu. Saat sedang menusuk-nusuk itulah, cutterku patah. Sialan.

Akhirnya aku menendangi tubuh tak bernyawa itu, membuat organ dalamnya berloncatan keluar. Kemudian, aku beralih ke kepalanya. Menendanginya terus, sampai tulang lehernya patah dan kepala itu menggelinding. Aku meraih kepala itu, dan tak sengaja menjatuhkannya. Entah kenapa aku measa senang dengan hal itu. Aku mengambil kepala itu, lalu menjatuhkannya lagi. Ambil, jatuhkan. Ambil, jatuhkan. Begitu seterusnya. Ketika sudah 23 kali melakukan hal itu, sesuatu keluar dari lehernya yang sudah terpisah.

Sebuah gumpalan dengan kerutan-kerutan aneh yang diliputi oleh cairan yang aneh pula. Apa ini otak laki-laki sialan itu? Menjijikkan. Dan laki-laki sialan itu terus memikirkan Aria dengan otak menjijikkan ini? Oh, yang benar saja.

Aku menendang gumpalan menjijikkan itu, lalu menatap 'hasil karyaku'. Penuh darah, bagian tubuh terpisah, dan aku menyukainya. Oke, saatnya pulang. Aku meninggalkan tempat itu setelah menghapus semua barang bukti.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku sudah mendengar berita tentang Yuuma Sakamoto yang tewas secara mengenaskan di TV. Aria terus menangis, dan aku berusaha menghiburnya.

" Kenapa? Kenapa Yuuma harus pergi juga? ", isaknya, " Padahal sebentar lagi aku akan berpisah dengan ibu! ".

" Tunggu sebentar. Jadi ayah dan ibumu cerai? ", kataku tidak percaya.

" Ya. Dan ayahku memenangkan hak asuh anak atasku, dan mau membawaku ke sebuah kota yang jauh. Padahal... Aku... Yuuma... ", Aria mulai berbicara tidak jelas.

Apa? Jadi, ayah Aria akan membawanya pergi? Itu berarti, persahabatan kami akan berakhir sampai di sini. Tidak akan kumaafkan siapa pun yang mencoba merusak persahabatan kami berdua.

.

_Haruskah aku membunuh ayah Aria juga?_

.

Tanpa berpikir pun, aku sudah tau jawabannya.

**=THE END=**

* * *

Keterangan:

[1] Menurut author, IA itu berasal dari Aria of The Planets, maka IA aku namain Aria =w=

[2] Mayu Sakuhi adalah nama lengkap Mayu (menurut author), Sakuhi berasal dari nama karakter di Heisei Project-nya Zips, dari lagu Mushikui Psychedelism. Heisei Project itu yang nyanyi Vocaloid juga lho! :3

* * *

**Author's Bacot Area**

Inilah cara Nise 'membunuh'. Maksud 'membunuh' di sini adalah melampiaskan kekesalan lewat tulisan, dan biasanya, tulisan Nise tentang tumpahan kekesalan ini berupa scene pembunuhan yang lumayan sadis (menurut Nise). Aneh juga sih, Nise yang bikin-bikin sendiri, malah ngeri-ngeri sendiri pas baca. Soalnya pada dasarnya Nise itu orang yang penakut ._."

Biasanya dengan cara begini kekesalan Nise bisa berhenti dengan cepat. Maafin Nise kalo ini terlalu sadis dan judulnya terlalu aneh m(_ _)m

Sekian dulu ABA kali ini. See ya in the next story! Mind to RnR? ^_^


End file.
